Tomb Raiders: The Legacy of Lara Croft
by TheSoulMustStandAjar
Summary: Lara Croft has decided that she needs new minds to work with/for her and eventually take over the business of responsible tomb raiding, since she won't be able to do it forever. She recruits the best of the best from a worldwide pool of at-risk youth. Eventually, an old enemy rears her head with agents of her own. Lara Croft & Non/Disney characters.


"Winston?"

"Yes, Lara?" The kind old butler asked as he set a tea tray on her desk.

She was looking out the window of her office (formerly her father's office), studying the night sky with thoughtful brown eyes. It had been a few years since she'd put down the Atlantean Queen, Natla; a few years since she'd last seen Amanda, though she didn't doubt that the blonde was still bound to stir up trouble. But Lara's paranoia had melted away over time, and though there were still a lot of questions left unanswered, and still more questions about the future, she had found some peace. But one thing was for sure: her age was beginning to creep up on her. She was nearing forty years old, and although she was still in fantastic shape and still incredibly sharp-witted, critical and alert, she knew the years would just pass faster and faster, and she wouldn't be able to continue the tomb raiding gig for long.

She needed assistance.

"Have Zip look into all the databases around the globe and search for orphaned children." Lara turned to him with a characteristic smirk.

Winston lifted an eyebrow. "Orphans, Lara?"

"Yes...Actually, not just the orphans. Look into all at-risk youth that seem promising. I need to find worthy candidates for the business, and I need them quickly. Also, I need flights on standby."

Winston was slowly catching on to what Lara Croft was saying and sighed. "Are you sure this is such a good idea, Lara?"

She gave him an innocent look. "Of course!"

He smirked. "So... We're starting an agency, then?" He supposed it was only a matter of time. Lara really couldn't go on like this forever, and if there was one person to properly train and educate future raiders, it was her. It would just be irresponsible to leave it up to anyone else.

She grinned and looked back out the window. "Oh, I wouldn't call it an agency. More like..." She thought about it for a moment, then chuckled. "I'd call it a family business."

_Ten Years Later..._

**RAIDER FILES**

**Ariel Serena Triton: **Height- 5'5", Weight- 108 pounds, Description- lean but strong, pale, blue-green eyes and crimson red hair (dyed); Specialty: Underwater exploration, preservation of ancient civilizations and artifacts, Temperament: Kind, funny, sweet, a little absent-minded, naturally curious and adventurous, throws caution to the wind and works well with others. Weapons of Choice: Trident, fishing spears, pistols. Found in: The Carribean.

**Megara Aleksandrya Celena: **Height- 5'7", Weight- 112 pounds, Description- lean and wiry, pale, purple eyes and brown hair, tattoos and piercings; Specialty: infiltration and "persuasion", Temperament: Sarcastic, fierce, impatient, protective, defensive, cynical, lone wolf type. Weapons of Choice: Pistols, assault rifles, hand grenades and sheild. Found in: Greece

**Kidagakash Nedakh: **Height- 5'9", Weight- 115 pounds, Description- lean and strong, lightly muscled, dark skin, blue eyes, white hair, tribal tattoos; Specialty: Exploration and preservation of ancient civilizations, medic, preservation of ancient cultures, linguist, Temperament: Curious, friendly, cautious, quick-witted and quick-footed, acrobatic and adventurous, works well with others, fit for any environment. Weapons of Choice: Hunting spear, throwing knifes and pistols. Found in: Iceland (Country of origin: Unknown). Strong case of amnesia.

**Pocahontas Adoette Powhatan: **Height: 6'1", Weight- 125 pounds, Description- tall, lean, statuesque, muscular, copper skin, brown eyes, black hair, tribal tattoo on upper right arm; Specialty: traversing foreign lands & tomb exploration, camping, preserving ancient civilizations, cultures, and artifacts,Temperament: Adventurous, curious, thrill-seeker, patient, kind, caring, peaceful, thrives in nature, works well with others, at times stubborn, protective. Weapons of Choice: Hunting spear, dagger, pistols. Found in: Virginia, U.S.

**Fa Mulan: **Height: 5'6", Weight- 110 pounds, Description- lean and muscular, quick on her feet, pale skin, brown eyes, black hair; Specialty: Defense, preservation of ancient tombs and civilizations, infiltration and "persuasion", Temperament: Cautious, risk-taker, friendly, witty, quick thinker, fit, tomboy, protective, acrobat, soldier, spiritual, works well with others, at times clumsy. Weapons of Choice: Sword, daggers, pistols. Found in: China.

**Belle Amite Brunella: **Height- 5'8", Weight- 120 pounds, Description- lanky but slightly muscled, pale with hazel eyes and brown hair; Specialty: Book keeping, exploration and preservation of ancient civilizations, cultures and artifacts, Temperament: Kind, patient, caring, protective, intelligent, witty, helpful, focused, at times stubborn, works well with others. Weapons of Choice: Pistols. Found in: France.

**Esmeralda Angelica Armonie: **Height- 5'9", Weight- 117 pounds, Description- Lean but strong and muscular, quick, dark skin, green eyes, black hair; Specialty: infiltration and "persuasion", defense, illusions and escape, preservation of ancient theology, Temperament: Kind, caring, patient, righteous, helpful, justice-seeker, spiritual, protective, sly, quick-witted, athletic, fit, acrobatic, works well with others. Weapons of choice: Dagfers, throwing knives, granades, pistols. Found in: Paris, France, by accident. (Country of Origin: Italy.)

**Alice Pleasance Liddell: **Height- 5'4", Weight- 109 pounds, Description- Dainty, lithe, strong and quick, pale, blonde hair, blue eyes, piercings and tattoos; Specialty: Exploration of foreign and strange lands, survivalist, defense, preservation of ancient civilizations, Temperament: Curious, stubborn, adventurous, artistic, creative, expressive, at times rude and bratty, works better alone, witty. Weapons of Choice: Pistols, grenades, throwing knives. Found in: England.

**Merida Blaire Dunbroch: **Height- 5'6", Weight- 120 pounds, Description- Strong and muscular, pale skin, red hair, blue eyes, piercings; Specialty: Defense, infiltration and "persuasion", Temperament: Fierce, protective, stubborn, caring, curious, wild, adventurous, tomboy, rough, witty, works well (enough) with others, strong and tough. Weapons of Choice: Bow and arrows, crossbow, pistols, grenades. Found in: Scottland.

**Jasmine Altaira Amiera: **Height- 5'5", Weight- 105 pounds, Description- Dainty, lithe, strong, tan, brown eyes and black hair, tattoos; Specialty: Defense, exploration, preservation of ancient civilizations, cultures nd artifacts, Temperament: Caring, skeptical, stubborn, kind, witty, focused, intelligent, athletic, works well with others, protective, helpful, strong-willed, tough, kind. Weapons of Choice: Curved daggers, throwing knives, pistols. Found in: Arabia.

**Adelaide Aiglentine Aurore: **Height: 5'8", Weight- 119 pounds, Description- lean but strong, toned, pale with violet eyes and blonde hair, tattoo; Specialty: Infiltration, preservation of ancient civilizations and artifacts, defense, exploration of foreign lands, survivalist, Temperament: Kind, sweet, caring, patient, intelligent, quick-witted, lithe, persuasive, friendly, works well with others, cheerful, optimistic, lively, athletic. Weapons of Choice: Poisoned needles, pistols, rapier and shield. Found in: Germany. (Country of Origin: Most likely France.)

**Giselle Aoibheean Bowie: **Height- 5'7", Weight- 111 pounds, Description- lean but toned, pale, grey-blue eyes and auburn hair; Specialty: Infiltration, exploration, survivalist, Temperament: Kind, caring, patient, gentle, absent-minded, athletic, curious, adventurous, team player. Weapons of Choice: Pistols, Bowie knives, butterfly knives. Found in: Ireland. Strong case of amnesia.

**Chel: **Height- 5'5", Weight- 120 pounds, Description- strong, muscular, fit, quick, dark tan, brown eyes, black hair; Specialty: Retrieval, exploration of foreign lands, survivalist, exploration and preservation of ancient civilizations and artifacts, Temperament: Sly, witty, sarcastic, kind, caring, protective, lithe, sneaky, persuasive, works well with others. Weapons of Choice: Daggers, crossbow, pistols. Found in: Spain. (Country of Origin : Unknown.)

**Anya Stacie Zoya: **Height- 5'7", Weight- 117 pounds, Description- lean but strong, pale, blue eyes, dark red hair; Specialty: Defense, retrieval, "persuasion", exploration, Temperament: Witty, sarcastic, defensive, strong-willed, stubborn, caring, protective, works well with (most) others. Weapons of Choice: Pistols, assault rifles, grenades. Found in: Russia. Strong case of amnesia.

**OTHER RECRUITS:**

**Milo James Thatch**

**Tiana and Joshua Sweet**

**Cinderella Alese Tremaine**

**Snow White Grimhilde**

**Tarzan**

**Phillip Kingsley**

**Phoebus Calidan**

**John Smith**

**Clopin Armonie**

**Jane Porter**

**POLITICAL ALLIES**

**Charles Kingsley**

**Ferdinand Kingsley**

**Edward Kingsley**

**Naveen Maldon**

**Li Shang**

**Ichabod Crane**

**Dr. Delbert Doppler**

**Captain Amelia Strongbow**

**Preston B. Whitmore**


End file.
